Mundo abierto
Los mundos abiertos son entornos de misión que tienen lugar en vastos y extensos mapas de varios kilómetros cuadrados de área, en los que los jugadores pueden vagar y explorar libremente. A diferencia de los escenarios tradicionales, los paisajes no utilizan segmentos generados por el procedimiento, sino que utilizan entornos grandes y perfectamente fijos, en los que los jugadores pueden encontrar puntos de generación aleatorios, objetivos de misión, misiones ocultas y otros objetos de interés. Cada mundo abierto tendrá una ciudad central que actúa como un centro de jugadores, que puede admitir hasta 50 jugadores en un servidor compartido, y los jugadores pueden salir de la ciudad en los escuadrones tradicionales de 1 a 4 jugadores para explorar la vasta área exterior. Escenarios de mundo abierto Las llanuras de Eidolon The first of the Landscapes introduced in , the Plains of Eidolon is set on Tierra, at the site of an ancient battle between the Orokin and the Conscientes, who were defeated during their attempted assault on the Orokin Tower in the area. The site of the Orokin Tower, now known as Cetus, has since become home to a community known as the Ostronitas, who harvest the tower's parts for a living. The Ostronitas are constantly on guard against the Grineer who roam the fields to study and excavate the Sentient remains dotting the landscape, as well as more sinister threats that emerge at night. *The plains offers a unique, hijackable Dargyn which is scattered around in the greater plains. They may hijack a Dargyn by either stealing one, directly interacting with them mid-air, and shooting the pilot off the vehicle. *The landscape feature a dynamically-spawned Incursion mission objectives, where players have to reach the objective marker before time runs out in order to activate the mission. Players can choose to ignore these missions at their leisure. Los valles del Orbe The second Landscape to be introduced, a large, mountainous valley region located on Venus. Based around the still active remains of an Orokin terraforming tower, which produces a perpetual snow storm to create the titular 'orb' in the midst of the blazing surface of Venus for harsh but livable conditions. The adjacent hub is called Fortuna, a subterranean Corpus debt-internment shanty town and home to the Solaris. *Scattered around in Orb Vallis only are Ventkids K-Drive races which, along with performing tricks, rewards standing with them. Caracteristicas General Landscapes have several mechanics unique to them due to their expansive nature: *Landscapes have a dynamic time cycle where the time of the day will change as players spend time on the map. The time cycle determines the types of fish and faunas being spawned, as well as the behavioral pattern of certain factions and enemies. **In the plains, the cycle is represented with a day/night cycle 150 minutes long. Each cycle consists of 100 minutes long day and 50 minutes long night period. **In the vallis, it is represented by a rotating cold/warm temperature cycle, 26 minutes and 40 seconds long. Each cycle consists of 20 minutes long cold/freezing weather and 6''' minutes and '''40 seconds long warm weather. *Enemy levels increase the further away the player is from the central hub. *The Hub towns on Landscapes will feature various vendors that can provide unique services for the Tenno, and NPC's that can provide quests which Tenno can accomplish outside in the wilds. *Players will be able to perform various non-combat activities in Landscapes to progress in lieu of bounties, including Pesca, mining y conserving. Vehículos Archwing Players will be able to call down Archwings at any time with an equippable Lanzador de Archwing gear, which they can use to travel and fight while in mid-air. Players are able to use all of their Archwing abilities in combat, however they will only use standard primary, secondary and melee weapons while in Archwing, instead of Arch-guns and Arch-melee. Gravity will pull players down if they exceed the maximum altitude of the landscape. Players can exit their Archwings by performing melee attacks (default ), or returning to landscapes' gates. Players can also get knocked out of Archwing when damaged by a seeking anti-air missiles, which certain units from both the Grineer and Corpus employs. K-Drive Players may also use K-Drives at any time with an equippable K-Drive Launcher gear, which acts as a highly mobile hoverboard. They will not be able to equip any weapons while on the board, but the hoverboard itself is moddable for damage. Players may dismount from their hoverboard by pressing melee hotkey (default ) or the 'interact' key (default ). Players may get knocked off their board by crashing into an obstacle or failing to land a trick properly, in which case their body will ragdoll about keeping the momentum from their skateboard. Ver también *Escenario. Historial de actualizaciones *Introducción de las llanuras de Eidolon. *Introducción de los valles del Orbe. en:Landscape Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Actualización 22 Categoría:Actualización 24